Notes In Your Desk
by Babyblue2PM
Summary: Updated! cerita romance SiHae yang penuh teka teki. Yaoi! jangan lupa review! X3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Prologue

Pairing: SiHae

Music: Timbaland – If We Ever Meet Again feat. Katty Perry

**Warning: Yaoi! Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hm, dapat lagi hari ini." Ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Namaku Lee Donghae. Seorang namja yang sedang bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Atas alias SMA. Saat ini, aku mendapatkan lagi secarik kertas yang biasa ada di kolong mejaku. Setiap hari, aku pasti mendapakatnya dan menurutku pengirim kertas ini ada di kelas ini. Tapi nihil, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengaku pengirim kertas ini. _''Lagian, juga tidak mungkin kalau dia sekelas denganku. Kalau begitu juga dia bisa bicara langsung denganku tanpa harus menggunakan kertas. Pabonya diriku.'' _Batinku kecewa.

"Hm, kubaca sajalah."

Aku membuka kertas yang dibungkus amplop ini. Aku pakai kacamataku, lalu membacanya pelan - pelan.

.

_Temui aku selepas sekolah di lapangan basket. Kutunggu.. ^^_

**_From: Darkhorse_**

_._

Aku tertegun membaca surat darinya. **Dia - ingin - bertemu denganku**? kenapa tiba - tiba?

"Hae!"

Aku segera menutup surat yang kubaca itu cepat - cepat dan menaruhnya kembali ke kolong meja, "A.. ada apa Hyuk?" tanyaku dengan muka agak kaget.

"Hm? kau kenapa Hae? mukamu kok pucat begitu?" tanya Hyuk sambil memincingkan kedua matanya ke arahku. Mendadak tubuhku langsung membatu. Aku langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Gpp Hyuk. Hanya saja aku sedang agak tidak enak badan." Ucapku berbohong. Hyuk menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, lalu dia menepuk bahuku.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau harus istirahat Hae. Mau pulang cepat saja?" tanya Hyuk.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Aku ke UKS saja Hyuk." Ucapku.

Hyuk mengangguk lalu mengambil buku MTKku yang kutaruh di atas meja. "Biar aku kumpulkan tugasmu. Sana, kau pergi ke UKS sebelum si guru _killer_ melarangmu pergi." Suruh Hyuk.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Makasih Hyuk." Ucapku sambil memeluk Hyuk cepat. Aku segera keluar dari kelas sebelum aku mendengar ocehan marah dari Sungmin, _pacar _Hyuk yang kebetulan sekelas dengan kami.

Aku berlari ke arah UKS. Di depanku, dapat kulihat, ada kakak kelasku yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Kalau tak salah, namanya Choi Siwon. Dia termasuk salah satu namja _ganteng _di sekolahku, menurut teman-teman yeojaku. Bahkan, dia mendapat gelar _cowok terganteng_ di sekolah. Wajarlah kalau dia mendapat gelar itu. Lihat saja badannya yang tegap dan berisi seperti seorang atletis.

Karena tenggelam dalam lamunan, aku tidak menyadari ada sebuah kabel di depanku. Alhasil, aku tersandung mengenai kabel itu. Aku segera memejamkan mata, siap akan mengenai benturan keras.

.

_Bruk!_

_._

_._

Aku sudah terjatuh. Tapi yang kurasakan bukanlah benturan keras dari lantai yang keras dan dingin. Aku merasakan ada yang menahanku jatuh. Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ternyata menahan badanku.

"Ah! mianhae oppa!" ucapku panik. Aku segera berdiri dan memandang kakak kelas yang berada di hadapanku tadi dengan panik.

"Hump.. hahaha. Mukamu yang sedang panik berlebihan itu lucu." Ucapnya seraya tertawa, "Kamu gpp?" tanyanya setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Ng.. saya gpp oppa." Ucapku dengan muka memerah. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. _''Pasti aku dianggap aneh.''_ Batinku.

"Hm, syukurlah kalau gpp. Mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ke UKS. Aku sedang agak tak enak badan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, pantas kau bisa jatuh. Hm, kalau begitu mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah oppa. Sepertinya kulihat oppa sedang sibuk. Aku tidak enak dengan oppa." Ucapku.

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu dia menyodorkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah pil obat dan.. sebuah kertas kecil?

"Ini untukmu. Jaga - jaga kalau obat di UKS habis. Nih."

Dia segera menyodorkannya ke tanganku lalu berlalu pergi. "Sampai ketemu lagi nanti!" teriaknya, lalu pergi.

Sementara aku, aku masih diam di tempat tanpa merespon kata - katanya barusan. Aku segera menaruh pil obat itu di saku celanaku. Setelah itu, aku segera membuka kertas yang barusan disodorkan kakak kelasku itu.

.

_Kalau ingin menemuiku add saja pin BBku: 213Bxxxx , kirim saja bbmmu ke pinku ^^ oia, add juga emailku: darkhorsegmail. com :)_

_From: Choi Siwon_

_._

Sekali lagi aku tertegun ketika membaca kertas ini. Aku segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajuku. Kertas yang setiap hari kuterima di kolong mejaku. Tepat sesuai dugaanku. Dia adalah orang yang setiap hari mengirimku surat ini!

_Darkhorse.. Darkhorse.. nama ini sama dengan alamat email kakak kelas itu...!_

Tanpa babibu lagi, aku segera berlari ke suatu tempat, dimana aku akan memecahkan misteri ini, misteri pengirim kertas yang selalu kutemukan setiap hari di kolong mejaku.

.

.

.

**tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1

Music: Haru Haru - Big Bang

**Warning: Yaoi! misstypo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_Ketika kita bertemu lagi _

_Untuk kedua kalinya_

_Aku tahu_

_Itu takdir_

.

.

.

Jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul sore, atau dibilang malam. Aku berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan basket di sekolahku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kakak kelas masih main basket dengan asiknya di sana. Siwon hyung, yang termasuk di antara mereka seringkali tertawa di tengah – tengah permainan. Saat aku memandang sosoknya, tak sengaja dia memandangku balik. Aku refleks mengalihkan pandanganku dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan! aku seperti yeoja saja? aish.." geramku dalam hati.

Aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Dan ketika aku menghentikan langkahku, aku berada di suatu tempat yang menurutku sangat asing. Tak ada siapa pun disini. Hanya ada taman yang sepi di depan sana beserta air mancurnya. Aku berjalan ke taman itu dan duduk di kursi taman yang kosong.

"Haah.. nggak jadi deh ngungkapin orang ini.. aish…" aku mendumel – dumel tak jelas di taman itu. Aku mengeratkan syal di leherku dan setelahnya, aku mengambil kertas di saku bajuku. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Lagi ada masalah hm?"

.

Aku terlonjak kaget dari kursi dan refleks aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang, ke seseorang yang menyapaku barusan.

"Siwon hyung?" tatapan kaget nampak jelas terpampang di mukaku. Sedangkan pemilik nama yang barusan kuucap hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan menduduki dirinya di sebelahku dengan cuek.

"Tak keberatan kan aku menemanimu disini hm?" tanya Siwon hyung mengalihkan pertanyaanku barusan. Aku mengangguk kaku, segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Suasana sunyi di antara kami. Aku melirik ke arah Siwon hyung yang sedang memandang atas sambil tersenyum. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan seketika, mataku takjub. Langit malam terlihat indah sekali dengan butiran – butiran bintang yang menampakkan cahayanya. Aku sungguh terpesona dengan keindahan salah satu ciptahan Tuhan itu. Jarang sekali aku menikmatinya selain karena kesibukanku di sekolah, aku harus mengurus rumah bersama adikku.

"Langitnya indah sekali ya hyung, eh?" aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku refleks. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang seenaknya sok kenal sok dekat alias _SKSD_ dalam hati. Siwon hyung yang sepertinya cuek saja tersenyum ke arahku.

"Memang malam ini malam yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali bintang – bintang tampak disana." Siwon berucap lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku seketika terperangkap dalam senyumannya itu. Senyuman yang sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari objek yang tadi kulihat bersama Siwon hyung, menurutku.

Aku kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Siwon. "Hyung gomawoyo atas bantuan hyung tadi. Kalau tidak ada hyung tadi, pasti aku sudah berbaring di rumah sakit sekarang." Ucapku.

Siwon hyung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku. "Ne, itu hanya kebetulan kok. Hm, mianhae, apa aku mengganggumu tadi?" Tanya Siwon memandangku serius sekarang. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Soal yang mana ya hyung? seingatku hyung tidak mengangguku apa – apa." Ucapku jujur. Siwon memandangku lega lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu tadi di dekat lapangan basket hm?" Tanya Siwon lagi. "Mianhae kalau aku ikut campur hehehe." Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Aku menelan ludah di kerongkonganku. Aku terdiam bingung, apakah aku harus menanyakan hal itu sekarang, batinku bertanya. Karena aku tidak kunjung bicara juga, Siwon yang menatapku sedari tadi mengulurkan tangannya ke mukaku, mengusap pipiku yang sedikit memerah dengan ibu jarinya. Aku tertegun dan refleks, aku menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi kugenggam di tanganku ke hadapannya.

"Hyung! apa hyung orang yang selama ini mengirimku ini ke lokerku!" seruku agak berteriak. Siwon tentunya terkaget – kaget . Tak lama kemudian, dia mengambil kertas itu dari tanganku dan membacanya dalam hati.

Siwon memandangku, "Hm.. aku tak ingat pernah mengirimmu ini. Mungkin ini ulah orang lain yang kebetulan mirip namanya dengan nama samaranku." Ucap Siwon lalu memberikan kertas itu ke tanganku lagi.

Aku mencerna perkataan Siwon, "Kalau begitu, apa hyung punya saudara kembar?" tanyaku.

"Aku anak tunggal di keluargaku." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Aku menghela nafas panjang,"Mianhae hyung, aku sepertinya salah orang haha." Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Siwon yang masih menatapku hanya terdiam. Dia memandangku dan aku memandangnya balik. Ada sesuatu di hatiku yang mengganjal. Aku merasa pernah mengalami saat – saat ini sebelumnya. Tapi kapan, batinku bertanya, lagi.

Siwon tak lama kemudian menghela nafas. Dia mulai melepas syalnya dan lalu memakaikannya di leherku. Aku memakai dua syal dan kurasakan tubuhku menjadi lebih hangat. Siwon tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ke arahku. Dia menaruh salah satu tangannya di kepalaku. Diusapnya kepalaku perlahan.

"Hari sudah larut malam. Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Siwon.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan hyung." Ucapku pelan.

Siwon beranjak bangun dari kursi, diikuti olehku. Siwon mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum pergi. Dia melambaikan salah satu tangannya ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku memandang sosoknya yang mulai menghilang di perempatan jalan. Aku seketika teringat, syal Siwon masih kupakai dan aku belum mengembalikannya. Aku ingin memanggil Siwon, akan tetapi orangnya sudah keburu menghilang. Aku menghela nafas, kuputuskan untuk mengembalikannya besok di sekolah. Aku mulai beranjak jalan ke arah rumah.

.

Aku berlari cepat dalam perjalanan. Aku takut adikku mulai parno sediri di rumah karena mengkhawatirkan aku yang belum pulang juga. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan, segera aku pencet bel rumahku yang letaknya di sebelah pagar rumah. Tak lama, sosok adikku datang menghampiri untuk membuka pagar rumah.

"Hyung! syukurlah hyung sudah pulang. Aku kira hyung kenapa – kenapa di jalan." Ucap adikku, lalu memelukku erat.

_Seperti yang kuduga…_ batinku sweatdrop.

Aku melepas pelukan adikku lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hyung tadi ada urusan sebentar sama teman hyung. Kau tidak perlu cemas Wookie." Aku mengusap kepala Ryewook, adikku ini dengan sayang, lalu mengunci pagar rumah sebelum adikku yang manis itu menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di ruang TV, ada sosok seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku sedang duduk di sofa. Dia Kim Jong Woon, atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Yesung. Dia kekasih adikku dari setahun yang lalu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya bersama Wookie dan duduk di depannya. Sedangkan adikku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gomawo udah menjaga adikku Yesung." Ucapku tersenyum ke Yesung. Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Ne hyung, itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku juga senang bersama Wookie hehe." Yesung terkekeh sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang Wookie. Muka Wookie langsung merona merah.

Aku berdehem pelan, "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya. Wookie, jangan terlalu malam dengan Yesung, hyung tidak peduli meski besok sekolah sudah libur." Ucapku tegas sambil menatap Wookie. Wookie sempat ingin protes, tapi ditahan oleh Yesung. Yesung memberi pengertian ke Wookie melalui kontak mata, dan itu tentunya berhasil. Wookie menghela nafas dan lalu mengangguk pelan ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih ke Yesung melalui gerak mulut. Yesung meresponnya sambil tersenyum. Aku beranjak bangun lalu berjalan ke kamarku. Sesampainya di kamar, aku segera mengambil ponselku dari saku celanaku. Kubuka flipnya, ada satu SMS masuk.

.

_**Hae! Kau sudah tidak apa – apa kan? oia, ada tugas nih dari guru bahasa. Kita disuruh bikin puisi tentang 'cinta'. Hm, itu pasti sulit untukmu khekhekhe :p oia dikumpulkan besok PRnya!**_

_**From: Eunhyuk Monkey berisik**_

Aku medengus membaca pesan dari sahabatku ini. Aku menutup flip ponselku. Aku lalu berjalan ke meja belajarku dan menyalakan lampunya. Aku mulai melepas syal pinjaman dari Siwon hyung, aku memandangnya lekat.

.

"_Hm.. aku tak ingat pernah mengirimmu ini. Mungkin ini ulah orang lain yang kebetulan mirip namanya dengan nama samaranku."_

"_Aku anak tunggal di keluargaku."_

_._

_.  
><em>

**DEG!** Perkataan Siwon hyung tadi di taman terngiang –ngiang di dalam kepalaku. Aku meremas rambutku dengan pelan.

Setelah aku merasa sudah tenang, aku mengambil buku tulis bahasaku dari lemari dan juga pensil mekanikku dari tempat pensil. Aku memencet ujung pensil mekanikku dan mulai menulis kata – kata yang tertinggal di otakku.

.

_Saat kita saling bertemu di hari itu_

_Aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari sosokmu_

…

Aku berhenti menulis sejenak. Aku membaca tulisanku dalam hati dan seketika mukaku memerah. Aku segera mengambil penghapus dari tempat pensilku dan menghapusnya cepat. Setelah benar – benar terhapus, aku membersihkan sisa – sisa kotoran penghapusku yang tertinggal di bukuku. Aku menghirup nafasku dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kalau Eunhyuk membacanya, dia pasti mengira aku sedang suka seseorang.." gumamku pelan.

_Tok tok!_

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan memutar knop pintunya. Tampak adikku sedang berdiri di hadapanku sedang memakai apron memasaknya.

"Hyung, makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Wookie sambil nyengir ke arahku.

Aku mengikuti langkah Wookie ke meja makan. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depan Wookie. Terdapat sup ayam dan ikan gurame, makanan kesukaanku di meja makan.

"Yesung sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Dia nitip salam buat hyung." Ucap Wookie riang.

Aku tersenyum. Aku menarik piring yang terdapat ikan guramenya ke piring makanku.

"Hyung, hyung kenal sama Siwon hyung?" tanya Wookie tiba – tiba.

Aku mengangguk, "Ne, wae?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya hehehe." Ucap Wookie sambil terkekeh.

Aku melirik adikku itu dengan bingung sebelum aku melahap makanan kesukaanku ini. Wookie melirikku sejenak, dia tersenyum tipis.

_Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu yang sebenanrnya… _batinnya dalam hati, lalu meneruskan makannya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

**tbc-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Balasan reviews! ^O^**

**.  
><strong>

**Chacha95: **Mianhae eon, aku lupa ngecek ffku itu *deepbow* itu namja kok =D hehehe, mkasih reviewnya! *banzai*

.

**Himawari Ichinomiya: **Gomawoyo eon atas sarannya! =D itu lupa kucek lagi ffnya *deepbow* mudah - mudahan aku bisa jalanin saran eon ^^ makasih reviewnya! *banzai*

**.**

**.**

**Review jangan lupa yang lain! hehehe =D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 2

Music: 3 Doors Down – Here Without U

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku meremas – meremas kertasku yang baru kutulis sedikit kata – kata dengan kesal. Lalu, kertas itu kulempar ke pojok ruangan. Aku melakukan itu berulang –ulang bahkan sampai aku tidak dapat menghitungnya dengan jari. Aku meremas rambutku yang sudah berantakan dengan gusar. Kedua mataku seketika teralih ke arah ponselku yang kelap – kelip di kasur. Aku segera mengambil ponselku itu.

.

_Hei. Lagi sibuk? =D_

Aku mengernyit. Ada orang asing yang mengirimku SMS. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas SMS tersebut, dan ketika aku berbalik, ponselku mengeluarkan dering lagu **It's U**. Aku segera mengambil ponselku lagi dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Yoboseyo?"

**_"Hei, kok tidak dibalas SMSku? Sibuk ya?"_** Tanya orang di seberang telpon yang ternyata adalah **Siwon hyung**!

Aku menjawab ragu – ragu, "Siwon hyung, ehm.. tau dari mana nomer HPku?" tanyaku pelan.

Siwon terkekeh, _**"Mianhae, aku tidak boleh memberitahu namanya."**_ Jawab Siwon.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Ehm, lalu, ada apa kau menelponku hyung?" tanyaku dengan pelan lagi.

_**"Hm, aku ingin tahu namamu siapa."**_ Jawab Siwon tenang. Kedua mataku melotot.

"Hyung yakin err- menelponku hanya karena ingin.. namaku?" tanyaku ragu - ragu.

_**"Ne."**_ Jawab Siwon, singkat, padat, dan cepat.

Mukaku memerah, kemudian berdehem pelan, "Lee Donghae. But, you can call me Hae." Jawabku sok inggris _ha ha ha_.

Siwon tertawa di seberang telpon,_**"Hahaha aye – aye sir, ah bukan, Hae."**_ Ucap Siwon, sukses membuat mukaku memerah lagi.

Aku berdehem lagi, "Hyung, err- boleh aku panggil.. Siwon, eh?" tanyaku nekat. Aku rasa aku perlu menggigit lidahku sekarang.

_**"Tentu."**_ Jawab Siwon cepat,_** "Mulai hari ini kita teman Hae."**_ Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

**DEG! **Seketika hatiku terasa tertusuk sesuatu. Badanku terpaku kaku di tempat dan bibirku terasa beku. Aku tak lama segera tersadar dan tertawa pelan.

"Hehehe teman ya? Aku.. senang hyung." Ucapku terbata – bata. Entah kenapa aku jadi malas berbicara sekarang.

_**"Hahaha oia Hae, mian aku dipanggil eomma ke bawah. Aku tutup dulu ya. Bye."**_ Siwon menutup telponnya tanpa mendengar responku dahulu. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup flip HPku.

Aku membuang ponselku ke kasur dengan raut muka tak menentu. Ok, aku kesal, tapi aku kesal karena alasan yang aku sendiri saja tidak mengetahuinya. Perkataan Siwon hyung tadi terngiang – ngiang lagi di dalam kepalaku. Badanku tiba – tiba merosot jatuh di tepi kasur, kupegang kepalaku perlahan.

.

.

_"Tentu." _

_"Mulai hari ini kita teman Hae."_

Setiap kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon hyung pasti terbayang lagi di otakku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku juga merasakan _de javu_ di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau memang dugaanku ini benar, kenapa Wookie tidak cerita apapun kepadaku, batinku bertanya.

Aku segera beranjak pergi keluar kamar. Sosok orang yang ingin kutemui sekarang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya adikku itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku saking asiknya 'berpacaran' dengan HPnya.

"Wookie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Aku segera memanggil Wookie dengan suara pelan. Sedangkan orang yang kupanggil namanya segera menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku bingung dengan tanda tanya. Aku mendengus.

"Apa kita pernah kenal Siwon hyung sebelumnya?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Ryewook menatapku heran, "Maksud hyung? aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Wookie balik.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi." Ucapku memaksa. Wookie terdiam melihatku, tak lama dia menghampiri tempaku berdiri.

Dia menaruh tangan kanannya di bahuku, "Soal itu jujur aku tidak tahu hyung. Hanya saja yang aku tahu ini teka – teki yang hyung harus pecahkan sendiri." Ucap Wookie menatapku lekat. Terdapat keseriusan yang amat sangat di kedua bola matanya.

Aku terdiam tak mengerti dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Wookie. "Aku.. tetap tidak mengerti Wookie." Ucapku akhirnya.

Wookie menatapku lagi, "Hyung akan mengerti dengan sendirinya seiring waktu berjalan, dengan bantuan Siwon hyung." Ucap Wookie, lalu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya.

Aku tertegun di tempat. Ketika aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang, Wookie sudah mengunci kamarnya dengan cepat. Aku sweatdrop , dan dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke kamarku tercinta. Kenapa semua orang mulai aneh sih..? aish… batinku geram.

Aku membaringkan badanku dengan malas di kasur. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan lalu membukanya lagi. Aku melihat langit – langit kamarku dengan intens. Wallpaper bintang dengan kelap – kelipnya menghiasi langit kamarku, membuatku teringat lagi dengan malam itu.

"Hyung.. aku seperti yeoja yang selalu mengelilingimu di sekolah.." gumamku dalam hati.

Aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri, lebih tepatnya _curcol_ alias curhat colongan. Aku inginnya dengan Eunhyuk, akan tetapi aku takut dia sama anehnya dengan adikku. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat kutanyai, selain diriku sendiri tentunya.

…

_"Tenang saja, ada aku Hae.."_

**DEG! **Suara apa itu? Aku seperti mendengar sebuah suara di kamar ini.

Aku terbangun dan segera aku edarkan pandanganku ke semua sudut ruangan. Nihil. Aku mendengus kecewa.

…

_"Temukan aku.. dan temui takdirmu.. Hae…"_

Aku terpaku kikuk. Suara itu, menggema lagi di kamarku. Mukaku tampak sedikit pucat dan kuteguk air liur di tenggorokanku dengan cepat. Aku takut kalau itu suara setan, kalau pun iya itu konyol sekali. Aku putuskan untuk diam saja, dengan segera kutarik selimutku sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Walapun bisa, kata – kata barusan terbayang – bayang di dalam otakku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Takdirmu_

_Cepat kau temukan_

_Sebelum_

_Dia yang menemukan_

.

.

Aku memandang tak nafsu ke arah makanan yang menjadi sarapan pagiku. Wookie yang menatapku sedari tadi menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Hyung, hyung sakit?" tanya Wookie khawatir.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Tidak Wookie, aku hanya.." Aku menghentikan bicaraku. _Mana mungkin kuceritakan perihal semalam_, batinku.

"Apa?"

"Err- hanya kecapekan soal tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini." Ucapku sambil nyengir ke arah Wookie.

Wookie mendengus, "Kirain. Oia hyung tadi pagi sekali Siwon hyung nelpon ke rumah katanya mau jemput hyung ke sekolah." Ucap Wookie, lalu meneruskan makannya lagi.

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku, "Buat apa? Aku kan tidak ada urusan apa – apa sama dia." Ucapku bingung. Wookie hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia naksir hyung terus yaa gitu." Wookie tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

_Ting tong!_

Aku memberi isyarat ke adikku untuk membukakan pintu. Wookie menuruti dan lalu dia beranjak ke arah pintu. Setelah aku selesai dengan sarapanku, aku mengambil tas yang kutaruh di kursi sebelahku dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Wookie, siapa?" tanyaku.

Wookie tersenyum nyengir ke arahku, "Hyung udah ditunggu tuh di depan." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku yang terbengong – bengong di tempat. Aku mulai berjalan ke pagar dan aku tercengang begitu melihat sosok seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di motor ninjanya. Dia lalu memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Hae, lama sekali." Ucap Siwon hyung.

Aku berjalan ke motor Siwon hyung, "Mianhae hyung." Ucapku singkat. Aku menatap Siwon hyung bingung.

Siwon hyung melempariku helm, "Ayo naik." Suruhnya sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

Aku hanya menurut dan langsung naik ke jok belakang Siwon hyung setelah memakai helm pemberiannya. Siwon memakai helmnya juga. Setelahnya, dia menarik tanganku, mengisyaratkan untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah dan segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Siwon hyung begitu dia menjalankan motornya tanpa aba – aba terlebih dahulu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Pemandangan di sekitarku saja tidak terlihat jelas oleh kedua mataku. Siwon hyung terlalu cepat mengendarai motornya, sampai – sampai kami hampir ditilang oleh polisi yang mengawasi jalan saat kami di pertikungan jalan.

Sampai kami tiba di sekolah, aku segera turun dari motor Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung memarkir motornya di tempat parkir sekolah. Aku melepas helm dengan lemas. Kepalaku terasa pening sekali sekarang.

…

_Hae, are u okay?_

_Ah, suara itu lagi.. _gumamku dalam hati. Aku masih lemas karena di motor tadi sehingga tak terlalu menghiraukan suara aneh itu. Seketika, aku merasakan hangat di pungunggku.

"Pakai jaket ini sebelum udara lebih dingin lagi." Ternyata Siwon hyung menyampirkan jaketnya di punggungku, menyuruhku untuk memakainya. Aku tertegun. _Aku merasa seperti yeojanya saja.._ batinku.

Aku segera memakai jaket Siwon hyung dan mengejar langkah Siwon hyung yang sudah agak jauh di depanku. Aku berjalan di sebelahnya dengan agak kaku. Yeoja – yeoja sekitarku terlihat iri denganku, diantara mereka sempat ada yang sampai menangis melihatku bisa bersama namja incaran mereka. Aku agak risih sebenarnya. Kalau bukan tangan Siwon hyung yang menarik tanganku untuk berjalan bersamanya, aku sudah lari ke kelas dari tadi.

"Hae, tanganmu dingin." Ucap Siwon setelah kami sampai di kelasku. Dia memaksa untuk mengantarku sampai kesini.

"Hehe. Oia hyung mianhae syalmu lupa kubawa." Ucapku sedih.

"Gwenchana. Cukup kau mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku tadi syalku juga nggak usah dikembalikan hahaha." Ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh. Aku salting dibuatnya.

"Ya! Nggak gitu juga hyung. Hyung memang ada maksud apa sampai menjemputku untuk bareng ke sekolah tadi?" tanyaku sekarang.

Siwon terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir, "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu. Ini teka – teki untukmu hehehe." Ucap Siwon terkekeh lagi. Aku mendengus kesal. Ucapannya hampir sama dengan adikku, Wookie.

"Hyung, kau kenal adikku, Ryewook?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baru kenal tadi pagi di rumahmu." Jawab Siwon.

"Kalian.. tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?" tanyaku was- was. Siwon menggeleng cepat.

Aku bersyukur lega. Aku lalu pamit ke Siwon hyung dan berterima kasih karena telah mengantarku sampai kelas. Tak kusadari, Siwon memandangku dari kejauhan dengan senyum tipisnya. Dengan langkah yang panjang, dia segera menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil sesekali bersiul kecil.

.

.

_Teka –teki ini_

_Apa kau bisa pecahkan sendiri?_

_._

_._

_._

**Tbc-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Balasan reviews!**

**Himawari Ichinomiya: **Mianhae eon, wordsny cmn dikit ga nyampe minimal 2500 words *deepbow* aku janji di chap stelahnya kuusahakan sampai 2500 bhkan lebih hehehe =D

**Chacha95:** Hahaha iya, Siwon dan Wookie kubuat misterius hohoho =3

.

**Review yg lain! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 3

Music: U-KISS(유키스) - 0330

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel sekolah tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi kencang. Aku segera merapikan buku – bukuku yang berserakan di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Kuandahkan kepalaku ketika ada seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Siwon hyung?" tanyaku agak terkejut. Namja atletis itu memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Hei, pulang bareng?" tawarnya sambil memainkan kunci motornya di tangan kirinya.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. Setelahnya, aku mengangguk pelan. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat responku.

"Hyung tunggu sebentar ya. Aku rapikan dulu tasku sebentar." Ucapku sambil merapikan buku – bukuku lagi.

"Boleh kubantu?" tanya Siwon. "Tidak usah hyung. Ini juga sudah selesai." Jawabku. Aku menutup resleting tasku lalu menyampirkannya di bahuku sambil tersenyum. Siwon hyung tersenyum juga, dan tanpa izinku dia menarik pergelangan tanganku ke luar kelas. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa nyaman sekarang.

Selama kami berjalan di koridor sekolah, masih dengan Siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku, tidak sedikit yeoja maupun namja yang kebetulan masih berada di tempat ini melihat kami berdua dengan er- intens. Aku agak risih sebenarnya. Siwon hyung hanya bersiul cuek, malah tanganku dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya masih dengan menggenggamnya. Aku sontak terkejut, raut mukaku sampai tak bisa kubayangkan saking terkejutnya.

Aku tak menyadari jikalau kami sudah sampai di lapangan parkir sekolah sekarang. Siwon hyung melepas tanganku, lalu memasukkan kunci motornya dan menyalakan motornya. Aku hanya berdiri di belakangnya sambil terdiam. Melihat punggung Siwon hyung yang tegap membuatku merasa _de javu_. Aku merasa pernah mengalami _atmosfer_ seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan suara itu, dari hari ke hari membuatku mengetahui bahwa aku pernah melupakan suatu memori penting yang kusendiri sampai sekarang belum menemukannya dalam otakku.

"Donghae!" Aku segera tersadar dari alam bawah sadarku. Aku refleks menangkap helm berwarna hitam yang dilempar Siwon hyung ke arahku. Siwon hyung memberiku isyarat untuk segera memakainya dan naik ke motor ninjanya. Aku hanya menurut, dan sebelumnya aku sempat menghela nafas panjang.

Tidak ada pembicaraan selama di perjalanan. Aku urung untuk membuka mulutku duluan dan akhirnya membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa ada kata – kata terlontar dari mulut kami berdua. Saat kami berhenti di pertigaan jalan, tak sengaja pandanganku teralih ke arah café kecil di pinggir jalan. Kedua mataku tertuju tepat ke arah pasangan yeoja dan namja yang sedang suap – suapan makanan di café itu. Aku memandang pemandangan di depanku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku agak iri melihatnya.

"Donghae?" Siwon hyung yang sepertinya mulai merasa tidak jengah dengan atmosfer kami memanggil namaku tiba – tiba. Aku berdehem salting. "Er- ada apa hyung?" tanyaku agak gugup. Aku berharap Siwon hyung tidak menyadari keadaanku ya Tuhan. Dan sepertinya doaku dikabulkannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya apa kau mau main ke apartemenku? Dan er- nginep sekalian?" tanya Siwon dengan suara kecil. Aku cengo mendengar pertanyaan hyungku ini barusan. Apa aku tidak salah dengar, eh? "Mianhae hyung, aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu. Kau barusan berkata apa?" tanyaku berbohong. Aku ingin memastikannya sekali lagi sebelum aku menjadi 'ge – er'.

Siwon langsung terdiam tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku setelahnya. Setelah lampu rambu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, Siwon hyung segera menstrater motornya dan menjalankannya dengan sangat cepat. Aku segera memeluk Siwon dengan erat dan menutup kedua mataku cepat. Kata – kata yang terlintas di benakku, Siwon hyung telah kehilangan akal sehatnya!

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, pandanganku berubah. Bangunan mewah yang menjulang tinggi berada di kornea mataku dengan jelas. Aku memandang kagum dan bingung bangunan itu. Siwon hyung membawaku ke tempat yang belum pernah kutemui. "Hyung ini dimana?" tanyaku. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kita berada di apartemenku sekarang hm?" ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh yang melihat perubahan raut mukaku. "Jinjja! hyung, aku tidak tahu kau orang yang sangat berada ternyata. Ckck." Ucapku sambil berdecak kagum. Siwon hyung tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan norakku dan menarik tanganku masuk ke apartemen mewah itu.

Kami berjalan beriringan ke tempat resepsionis. Resepsionis yeoja yang melihat kedatangan kami berdua tersenyum ramah ke arah kami. Siwon tersenyum balik ke yeoja itu, dan terlihat semburat pink menghiasi pipi yeoja itu. Entah kenapa aku yang melihatnya sedikit er- geram. Ok Lee Donghae, you are a nuts person now!

"Apa kabarmu Jessica noona? long time no see, eh?" tanya Siwon ke yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu. "Ne, urusanku dengan namjachinguku sudah selesai Siwon. Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang manis." Yeoja itu melirikku dengan tatapan menggoda sekarang. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku malu – malu. Siwon yang mendengar perkataan teman yeojanya itu tertawa pelan. "Kau ada – ada saja noona. Bisakah kau memberi kunci apartemenku sekarang?" tanya Siwon. Jessica segera memberi barang yang diinginkan Siwon hyung sambil tersenyum – senyum geje. Setelahnya, dia menarik bahuku ke dalam lift. Aku mengandahkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat senyuman lembut Siwon hyung yang sedang menatapku. "Jangan kau terlalu dengarkan perkataan Jessica noona tadi. Dia memang suka begitu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepalaku kemudian. Aku menunduk lagi. _Tapi kau tidak menyangkalnya hyung… _batinku.

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku dan Siwon hyung berjalan beriringan lagi ke kamar apartemen Siwon. Setelah kami sampai, Siwon segera memutar kenop pintunya dan mempersilahkanku masuk. "Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri. Oia Hae, aku sudah menelpon adikmu." Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Ngapain hyung?" tanyaku. "Meminta izin untuk mengajak hyungnya menginap di apartemenku." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kalem ke arahku yang sudah memasang tampang horor. "Ya! hyung! aku belum menyetujui ajakanmu juga. Adikku menjawab apa lalu?" tanyaku panik. Siwon tersenyum kalem lagi, "Dia bilang gwenchana, dia titip salam untukmu dan aku disuruh untuk tidak berbuat macam – macam terhadapmu." Ucap Siwon dengan tenang. _God…. can I die now?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan selimut dengan gelisah. Aku mencoba untuk menutup kedua mataku lalu tertidur. Hasilnya, nihil. Aku melepas selimut yang sedari tadi melapisi tubuhku dan bangkit dari kasur. Aku melirik ranjang sebelahku. Dapat kulihat Siwon yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. Dengan hati – hati, aku berjalan ke pintu kamar sambil berjinjit dan lalu memutar kenop pintunya dengan perlahan. Aku bernafas lega ketika sudah berada di luar kamar dengan 'selamat'.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Aku mengambil susu dingin yang ditaruh di dalam kulkas dan kemudian duduk di meja makan. Seketika, kedua mataku menangkap sesuatu di atas meja makan. Aku mengambilnya yang ternyata handphone Siwon hyung. Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin melihat isinya. Akhirnya, aku memilih pilihan batinku dengan modal nekat. Aku membuka flip HPnya. Aku tertegun ketika melihat foto Siwon hyung dengan teman – temannya yang menjadi _wallpaper_ HPnya. Tampak Siwon hyung sedang memakai kaos hitam polos beserta celana jeans dengan robekkan di bagian lututnya dan _sneakers_ putih. Sangat tampan dan _cool_. Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat. Aku segera menekan _icon _menu. Tanpa sadar, aku menekan _icon_ _messages _dan membuka inboxnya. Aku sempat panik, akan tetapi aku terus saja melanjutkan kegiatanku dengan modal kenekatanku ini. Banyak sekali pesan di inbox HPnya. Tidak ada yang kukenal namanya, kecuali yang bernama Kangin hyung. Dia seniorku juga di sekolah dan kabarnya dia menjalin hubungan dengan temanku yang bernama Leeteuk. Masa bodohlah, pikirku. Toh, itu urusan mereka, bukan urusanku.

Aku masih asyik melihat – lihat isi inbox messagesnya, sampai aku melihat ada nama selain Kangin hyung kukenal. Ryewook, adikku mengirim pesan juga ke HP Siwon. _Ada urusan apa?_ batinku mulai membuka isi pesannya. "Ehem." Aku membatu di tempat. Aku bisa tahu suara siapa itu tanpa harus berpikir dahulu. Kalau kata orang – orang _ndeso_, aku sudah menjadi maling yang ketangkep basah di tempat sekarang. _Damn it!_

"Kau sedang ngapain dengan HPku Hae? ada 'privasinya' loh." Ucap Siwon sambil menekankan kata 'privasi'. Siwon segera menghampiri tempaku berdiri. Aku membalikkan badanku segera dan setelahnya, aku merasakan ada sepasang tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Aku terkejut tertahan di tempat. Suaraku pun juga tertahan di kerongkonganku. "Donghae.." Suara Siwon hyung yang menyebut namaku barusan membuatku tenggorokanku tertohok. Namaku diucapkan dari mulutnya dengan halus dan lembut. Suara pacu jantungku sepertinya mulai terdengar dengan jelas sekarang. Tak hanya itu, semua bagian badanku sudah diambil alih kendalinya oleh namja yang sedang memelukku sekarang, Choi Siwon. Aku mencoba meronta, atau melepas tangannya, atau menginjak kakinya, dan sebagainya. Hasilnya? tetap saja nihil. Aku takut untuk mengeluarkan suaraku sedikit pun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah pasrah dipeluknya, atau membalas pelukannya? Hell no! Badanku bergerak gelisah ketika ada sesuatu yang lembut menghampiri tengkukku. Bibir Siwon menempel di leherku, dan dia melakukannya secara berulang – ulang di tempat yang berbeda - beda. Mulanya di leher, lalu naik ke telinga kananku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tanpa kusadari, cairan bening keluar satu per satu dari kedua sudut mataku perlahan. Siwon yang sepertinya menyadarinya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membalikkan badanku menjadi menghadapnya. Dia segera memelukku lagi dan mengelus punggungku dengan sayang.

"Mianhae Hae. Aku khilaf. Maafkan kebodohanku ini." Ucap Siwon dengan suara berat khasnya, dan terdengar lirih di gendang telingaku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku mendorong badan Siwon perlahan dan menatap muka Siwon secara serius. "Hyung, apa benar kau.. baru kenal dengan adikku Wookie?" tanyaku _to the point_. Siwon hyung memandangku kaget. Dia mendesah pelan. "Kau.. membuka inbox HPku?" tanya Siwon balik. Aku mengangguk cepat. Siwon mendesah lagi. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengannya. Jika kau mengetahuinya dengan cepat, itu akan membahayakanmu Hae." Ucap Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Dengannya? siapa? membahayakanku? maksudnya apa hyung!" tanyaku penasaran tingkat dewa. Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menjetik jarinya dengan cepat. Aku mulai merasakan kepalaku berat seketika, dan setelahnya aku tertidur. Siwon segera mengangkat badanku ala _bridal style_ ke atas sofa. Siwon mengambil selimut di kamarnya dan dipakainya di badanku. Aku belum sepenuhnya tidur dan aku berpura- pura menutup kedua mataku seolah aku telah tertidur. Dapat kurasakan jari – jari Siwon hyung memainkan poniku yang menutupi dahiku, kemudian dia mengelus pelan kepalaku.

".. apa ini sudah cukup hm?" tanya Siwon pelan. "_Kau ceroboh Siwon. Untung dia tidak membaca pesan adiknya…"_ Aku terkejut dalam hati. Aku dapat mengenal suara itu dengan sangat. Suara itu, tak salah lagi, suara yang selalu muncul di sekelilingku! "Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulangi kelalaianku lagi. Dan kehilafanku.." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "_.. teka – teki ini sengaja kubuat agar tidak terlihat mudah. Kau, Ryewook dan yang lain sengaja kubuat menjadi figuran dalam permainanku ini. Jika dia dapat mengingat memorinya itu, permainan yang sudah kubuat susah payah ini akan berakhir. Tak segan – segan, aku akan membunuhnya Choi Siwon.."_

**_DEG!_**

".. ne, aku sudah tahu itu." Ucap Siwon. Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Aku mulai larut ke dalam pikiranku. Jika pemilik suara itu ingin membunuhku jikalau aku sudah mengingat memori itu, mengapa dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya? Bukannya itu sama saja dengan aku akan mengetahui memori itu dengan mudah?

_._

_Teka – teki ini_

_Mulai terasa membingungkan bukan?_

.

.

**Tbc-**

.

* * *

><p>Woah~! brakhir sudah ffku yang gaje sangat ini!<p>

Jujur loh, aku senang karna trnyata bnyak yg nge - review ffku yg MinKyu! XDD

Komen2 kalian nanti akan kubales. Tetap **REVIEW** ya! LMAO!


End file.
